Generally, a vibratory stress allowance of the structural guide vane is limited to a percentage of the structural guide vane's Goodman capability, wherein the Goodman capability is a maximum amount of vibratory stress that the structural guide vane can withstand before cracking. Reducing vibratory stresses to meet the Goodman capability is technically challenging and is typically accomplished by making changes to the airfoil part, the airfoil material properties, the steady stress of the airfoil, or by modifying the source of the vibration.
Liners are currently used in the engine or the nacelle of the engine to reduce the fan module noise. As such the liner is designed to reduce noise. Particularly, the liner is designed to attenuate frequencies over 1,000 Hertz.